Michael's Special Song!
by Blackfire17
Summary: Michael decides to get creative with a Barney song. Chaos ensues when the rest join in. What random events shall occur all due to a kid's song? Read on! Total OOCness. But that is what I'm best at!
1. 1st Mistake: Inviting disaster by song!

Michael: If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops, oh what a rain it would be! Standing outside with my mouth open wide, ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah!

Selene: Michael, what on Earth are you doing?

Michael: I'm singing. Wanna join me?

Selene: No. Way.

Michael: Please?

Selene: No.

Michael: Please?

Selene: NO.

Michael: Please?

Selene: Oh, fine, if it'll shut you up.

Michael: Hooray!

Selene+Michael: If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops, oh what a rain it would be! Standing outside with my mouth open wide, ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah!

Selene: That was pretty fun!

Michael: Yeah, but we need a third. KAHN!

Kahn: What?

Selene: Sing with us.

Kahn: OK!

Selene:If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops, oh what a rain it would be!

Kahn:Standing outside with my mouth open wide

Michael: Ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah!

Kahn: That was awesome!

Michael: Yeah! Let's do it again!

Selene+Kahn: YEAH!

Michael: Oh, if-

Kraven: If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops, oh what a rain it would be!

Michael: OMG! It's Kraven! Hel-

Viktor: Standing outside with my mouth open wide!

Michael:OMG! Viktor!

Kahn: I don't see how this could get much worse!!

Marcus: Ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah!

Selene:OMFG!!!!

Kahn: Oh, no. This is bad. This is verrrry bad.  
Selene: Well, what can you do?

(Selene, Kahn, and Michael pounce on the newcomers. A brawl breaks out.)

to be continued 


	2. 2nd Mistake: Helping the Elderly!

Announcer: Ok, Ok

Announcer: Ok, Ok. (clears throat)

When we last left our hero, Marcus--

Selene, Kahn, +Michael: HEY!!

Selene: Where do you get off, calling that freaky bat a hero! He tried to kill us, for corn's sake!!

Michael: He did kill me, actually.

Selene: NOW I HATE HIM MORE!!

Kahn: Dude, what's up with Selene? She's being kind of freaky, ain't she??

Michael: She got hit in the head last week….slight loss of sanity.

Kahn: Ohhhhh…..

Announcer: HELLO!! Can you three let me do my job?!

Selene: Oh, fine, but get it right! We're the heroes here.

Announcer: Oh, fine, then. clears throat yet again

When we last left our heroes, they were in a brawl with the noble and kind Marcus.( completely ignoring death glares from Selene, Kahn, and Michael) and, by some miracle, they won. Now Michael had taken Selene and Kahn to a retirement home to aid the elderly…..

Selene: Why are we here? What have old people done for us?

Michael: Quiet! We have to help the old today! It's part of your parole, remember?

Selene: No…

Michael: Good.

Kahn: How exactly are we going to help them anyway? We're two Vampires and a Hybrid. We're not exactly cut out for helping the elderly.

Michael: We're going to sing to them.

Selene: WHAT? Oh, not that bloody song again.

Michael: What? I thought you liked it?

Selene: Well, I did, but then it caused Viktor, Kraven, and Marcus to find us! That song is obviously evil!!

Michael: Well, it's a good thing I added some new verses to it!

Selene: (rubs temples)

Kahn: searches bag for a bullet capable of killing a Hybrid

Michael: If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes, oh what a snow it would be!

Standing outside with my mouth opened wide!

Ah-ah ah ah-ah ah ah-ah ah ah!

Selene: Michael, cut it out!

(Old people begin walking towards them.)

Kahn: (stare) The song seems to attract old people.

Selene: Let's get out, fast.

(But it was too late. The old people had the three surrounded. Suddenly, they began to change their form. They were growing fur, and long claws.)

Selene: LYCANS!! THE OLD PEOPLE ARE LYCANS IN DISGUISE!!

Kahn: Crap! Now look what you've done, Michael!!

Michael: (is still singing the song and is not paying attention to the severe and possibly deadly situation before him)

(Selene and Kahn find themselves walking backwards towards a television set, with Selene dragging Michael, who is still singing. Kahn trips, hits the television screen, and falls in.)

Selene: Kahn!

(She too trips and falls into the screen with Michael.)

Selene + Kahn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Michael: Ah-ah ah ah-ah ah ah-ah ah ah!

To Be Continued


End file.
